Fire!
by Nairel Raslain
Summary: Aku hanyalah api. Tidak lebih dari itu. Aku tidak menghangatkan, jadi, jangan harap akan kau dapat kehangatan dariku. Api tidaklah baik, begitu pula denganku.


**Fire!**

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rating : T

Yaps, ff kedua menyusul juga *akhirnyaa*

Kalau soal _genre, _aku juga bingung harus kasih _genre _apa untuk cerita ini. Jadi, temukan sendiri saja, ya:D

Dan maafkan kalau-kalau banyak salah, hihi.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

_**N**__yalakan apimu,_

_maka terbakarlah laramu._

_Padamkan apimu,_

_maka usailah dukamu._

* * *

Ada beberapa hal di dunia ini yang sanggup membuat luka. Dan beberapa di antaranya, adalah hal yang tidak pernah kuinginkan terjadi.

Aku mengenal banyak luka selama hidupku—setidaknya, sampai aku hidup saat ini. Luka itu kudapatkan dari berbagai sumber. Aku sendiri dan..._mereka_.

Mereka bilang, aku bukanlah yang diinginkan.

Mereka bilang, aku sama sekali tidak membawa harapan.

_Lantas, salahkah aku yang tanpa malu berharap sementara aku adalah penghancur harapan?_

* * *

"Hey, tidak baik melamun seperti itu."

Kuroko yang merasa—hanya merasa, ada seseorang di sampingnya yang berbicara padanya, langsung menolehkan pandangan. Ternyata dia tidak hanya sekadar merasa. Memang ada orang di sampingnya. Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut sewarna merah menakjubkan—entah kenapa terlihat menakjubkan, dan mata dengan iris berbeda warna—yang juga menakjubkan.

"Aku tidak—"

"Kau, ya. Kau _iya, _sedang melamun," sela laki-laki itu. Dia terlihat tidak mau kalah dan sebenarnya, laki-laki itu memang benar.

Kuroko memilih diam saja. Dia kembali menelusuri ingatannya, sampai di mana tadi dia memikirkan banyak hal dalam hidupnya.

"Akashi," tukas laki-laki di sampingnya setelah lama mereka diam. Ketika Kuroko menoreh dengan air wajah bingung, laki-laki itu tersenyum separuh. "Aku Akashi. Akashi Seijuurou."

Mendengarnya membuat Kuroko tersenyum. Dengan cepat Kuroko memasang tangannya di udara, lantas disodorkan di hadapan laki-laki bernama Akashi itu. "Kuroko Tetsuya. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Akashi-kun."

Akashi menjabat tangan Kuroko singkat. "Ya..., Tetsuya." Usai mengatakannya, Kuroko hanya diam menatapnya. Akashi sadar begitu memanggil Kuroko dengan nama kecilnya, jadi Akashi bertukas cepat-cepat. "Ah, Kuroko."

"Tetsuya tidak apa-apa, Akashi-kun," balas Kuroko sembari menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, membuat gestur tidak keberatan. "Kau tinggal di daerah sini?" tanyanya sambil menatap Akashi yang diam.

Akashi menggeleng singkat. "Aku hanya berjalan-jalan," katanya. Dia menatap langit. "Kurasa," lanjutnya kemudian setelah jeda yang cukup panjang.

Sembari menautkan alis tidak mengerti, Kuroko berdeham alih-alih kebingungan. "Kurasa?"

Karena tidak kunjung menjawab, Kuroko pikir Akashi tersinggung atau apa. Kuroko baru saja akan meminta maaf tepat ketika Akashi mendadak menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan..._kaku?_

"Jadi, kau sedang melamunkan apa tadi?" tanya Akashi akhirnya, tanpa repot-repot menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Kuroko seadanya. Akashi mungkin memang tersinggung, jadi Kuroko memilih untuk tidak mempermasalahkannya. "Yah, hanya sekadar bingung."

"Kenapa?" Akashi bertanya lagi. Tapi nada suaranya terdengar seperti tertarik.

Kuroko memberikan senyum singkat. "Hanya bingung dengan diriku sendiri." Kuroko menatap langit cerah siang itu. "Terimakasih, sudah mau menjadi temanku," lanjutnya seraya melempar pandangan pada Akashi.

Akashi diam membeku. Kuroko jadi ngeri sendiri melihat perubahan air wajah Akashi yang memberikan tekanan hebat pada suasana yang tadinya ringan menjadi kaku dan berat. Rahang Akashi terlihat keras dan Kuroko bisa melihat genggaman kuat tangan Akashi.

"Memangnya...kita berteman?" tukas Akashi tajam. Tatapannya yang sudah tajam kian meruncing. "Kupikir aku tidak mengatakannya tadi. Aku tidak mungkin salah."

Kuroko menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Y-yah, maksudku—"

"Lupakan," sela Akashi tajam, tapi perlahan wajahnya tidak sekaku tadi.

"Kenapa..kenapa kau tidak mau jadi temanku, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi menatap Kuroko sambil lalu. Mata heterokromnya yang luar biasa menatap langit lama. "Karena _tidak ada sipapun _yang mau jadi temanku." Akashi beralih menatap Kuroko yang diam. "Tidak ada."

"Kenapa?"

Sembari menghela napas berat, diatatapnya Kuroko tajam. "Dengar," katanya menjeda. "_Tidak ada, _Tetsuya. Karena _tidak akan ada _yang mau menjadi temanku setelah mereka _tahu._"

Kuroko menautkan alisnya tidak mengerti. "Hah?"

* * *

_Mereka bilang, aku malaikat pencabut nyawa,_

_meski tidak selalu diharapkan, tapi tetap akan datang nantinya._

_Mereka bilang, aku debu,_

_meski tidak selalu diindahkan, tapi tetap mengganggu._

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya membelah kerumunan orang dengan langkah kaki tidak sabar. Dia beberapa kali membentur tubuh lain, tapi Kuroko sama sekali tidak sempat meminta maaf, jadi dia hanya mencari ruang baru, kemudian menelusup diantara banyaknya orang yang memadati jalan sore itu.

Dengan langkah kaki gusar, Kuroko mencoba memacu kembali larinya. Tapi selelah apapun dia berlari, Kuroko sadar dia tidak terlalu bagus dalam olahraga—setidaknya begitu. Jadi, walaupun dia belum terlampau jauh berlari, Kuroko merasa kelelahan.

_Sedikit lagi, _gumamnya berusaha menyemangati diri sendiri.

Kuroko kembali berlari, mencoba untuk tidak mengeluh hanya karena kakinya serasa mau copot dan lututnya terasa sakit.

Kuroko dengan cepat menelusuri gedung apartemen yang ditujunya. Kuroko bahkan malah memakai tangga darurat bukannya memakai lift hanya karena terlalu tergesa-gesa. Sekali lagi, Kuroko rela mati karena kelelahan setelah selesai dengan urusannya.

Pintu kamar di ujung koridor apartemen itu langsung dibukanya. Kuroko menerobos masuk, tanpa sadar memperhatikan isi apartemen yang terlihat sangat luas hanya karena nyaris tidak ada apapun di dalamnya.

_Tidak ada, _desah Kuroko kecewa. Dia langsung menilik ruang lain. Tapi tidak ada. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di apartemen itu. Memiliki hipotesis pemiliknya pergi, Kuroko menarik salah satu nakas di dekatnya sampai beberapa kertas berhamburan keluar. Kuroko meninggalkan nakas itu tanpa repot-repot merapikan lantas beralih ke kamar, mengeceknya.

_Masih sama. _Lemari besar di sudut kamar juga masih berisi baju pemiliknya. Ranjang tempat tidurnya rapi—bahkan sangat rapi. _Tadi malam dia pasti tidak tidur di sini. _Merasa hipotesisnya benar, Kuroko langsung kalang-kabut lagi.

_Dia ke mana? Dia kemana?_

Sebelum menutup pintu apartemen dan bersiap meluncur pergi, Kuroko menilik balkon apartemen. Terasa sangat sunyi, seperti biasa. Bedanya, tidak ada lagi orang yang betah memaku diri di balkon walau tempias hujan membasahi kausnya berkali-kali. Tidak ada lagi orang yang betah menghirup aroma kota dari balkon. Tidak ada.

Kuroko menghela napas berat seraya menutup pintu apartemen. Dia berbalik. Tapi sebelum benar-benar pergi, ditatapnya sekali lagi pintu apartemen itu dengan getir.

* * *

_Cara terbaik untuk mengakhiri luka?_

_Matikan dari sumbernya_

_Atau...,_

_Musnahkan sampai tidak berbekas._

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou bercerita banyak padanya. Tentang hidupnya, sampai cita-citanya padanya, pada Kuroko atas balasan karena Kuroko banyak bercerita tentang hidupnya pada Akashi.

Akashi memang bukan orang yang baik—Kuroko tahu betul. Akashi juga bukan orang yang perhatian. Akashi tidak segan-segan mengucapkan kalimat menyakitkan. Akashi tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menyakiti orang lain. Dan Akashi juga tidak perlu berpikir apa konsekuensi yang bakal diterimanya jika Akashi membunuh orang lain.

Akashi adalah laki-laki yang buruk. Yang paling buruk yang pernah ditemui Kuroko.

Setidaknya, itulah yang selalu dikatakan Akashi pada Kuroko.

Tapi, persetan dengan itu. Kuroko benar-benar tidak peduli Akashi Sijuurou adalah seorang yang seperti apa.

Yang Kuroko tahu, Akashi adalah orang begitu baik hati. Terlalu baik hati bahkan sampai dibenci lebih dari setengah jumlah orang yang Akashi kenal. Begitu baik sampai Akashi dilukai banyak orang. Begitu baik sampai Akashi tidak diterima. Begitu baik sampai Akashi tidak sadar dirinya adalah orang yang baik.

Begitu baik sampai...,

Kuroko tahu Akashi sudah terlalu banyak terluka. Sudah terlalu sering hancur.

Dan saat Kuroko menatap nisan bertuliskan nama Akashi Seijuurou, Kuroko sadar, sekuat apapun seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang menakjubkan, Akashi Seijuurou adalah manusia. Akashi berhasil dikalahkan. Oleh luka...yang terlalu lama memaku diri pada tubuh Akashi Seijuurou.

* * *

_Ada yang bilang, dingin lebih baik dari panas._

_Ada yang berujar, beku lebih baik dari leleh._

_Ada yang bertukas, air lebih baik dari api._

_Lantas, apa gunanya api di dunia ini?_

_Ah, yang orang lain lihat, api hanya menghancurkan segalanya._

* * *

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko hanya menatap Akashi yang sedang memperhatikan air hujan. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Akashi-kun." Kuroko berdiri di sebelah Akashi. "Hanya ingin bergabung denganmu sebentar."

"Jangan di sini." Akashi mendorong tubuh Kuroko mundur dengan keras, seperti biasa. Akashi bukan tipe orang yang lembut. "Kau bisa sakit. Dan aku tidak mau kaurepotkan lagi, Tetsuya."

Diam-diam, Kuroko tersenyum dalam hati. Masa bodoh dengan sejuta tingkah buruk Akashi Seijuurou. Bagi Kuroko, Akashi adalah Akashi. Seburuk apapun Akashi, Akashi bukanlah orang jahat yang sebenarnya.

Buktinya, Akashi mengkhawatirkan Kuroko, lewat kalimat pedasnya. Dan bagi Kuroko, itu bukan masalah besar.

"Aku tidak akan sakit, Akashi-kun," tanggap Kuroko akhirnya. Dia memperhatikan Akashi yang berdiri diam sembari mencengkeram pembatas balkon erat-erat. Kaus yang dikenakan Akashi bahkan sudah basah dan Akashi malah khawatir tentang Kuroko?

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam," kata Akashi membuyarkan pemikiran Kuroko. "Daya tubuhku sangat baik—aku tidak pernah salah, Tetsuya," tambah Akashi cepat begitu Kuroko menatapnya dengan mata disipitkan. "Kau, kan, lembek. Dan jangan membuatku kerepotan, sudah kubilang."

"Salah satu hobiku adalah merepotkanmu, Akashi-kun," tukas Kuroko sembari menyembunyikan senyum yang nyaris merekah.

Akashi mendengus. Kuroko bisa mendengarnya. "Kau berisik sekali, Tetsuya. Dan itu menggangguku, asal kamu tahu."

Kuroko mengulum senyum. Tidak boleh sampai benar-benar tersenyum. "Itu juga salah satu hobiku yang lain, Akashi-kun. Mengganggumu."

Helaan napas berat Akashi menyaru dengan suara deras hujan di telinga Kuroko. "Jangan berharap aku akan mau menjadi temanmu, Tetsuya. Dan kuharap kau juga begitu. Tidak mengharapkan aku menjadi temanmu. Ingat baik-baik, Tetsuya."

Mereka sudah pernah membahasnya—sudah terlalu sering. Akashi terlalu sering mewanti-wanti Kuroko dan itu sedikit membuat Kuroko jengah. Jadi Kuroko memperhatikan punggung Akashi dengan seksama, pandangannya berubah rumit.

_Padahal, Akashi terlihat kesepian._

_Padahal, Akashi selalu sendirian._

_Apa menjadi temannya adalah hal buruk?_

"Bahkan walaupun kita sudah kenal lama—beberapa bulan, maksudku, dan kita sudah banyak bertukar cerita..., kita tetap tidak boleh menjadi teman, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi menatap Kuroko dengan sorot mata sebal. "Ya. Tidak boleh." Akashi menatap Kuroko yang tampak keberatan. "Semua kalimatku, adalah mutlak. Jangan sangka kau memiliki hak untuk menentangku—dan sebagainya." Mendapati raut wajah Kuroko yang menekuk, Akashi tersenyum sinis. "Maaf tidak seperti yang kau harapkan, Tetsuya."

Kuroko mendengus. Akashi terlalu keras kepala. Saking keras kepalanya, Kuroko ingin memukul kepala Akashi dengan kekuatan penuh. Dia memiliki bakat terpendam, ingat? "Kau itu sungguh menyebalkan, Akashi-kun."

"Ya, memang," sahut Akashi acuh. Akashi sudah kembali menatap air hujan. "Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu, kurasa—hei, memang sudah pernah. Aku tidak mungkin salah."

Kuroko semakin jengkel. Akashi selalu bersikap bahwa Akashi tidak pernah salah. Bahwa Akashi selalu benar—dan sebagainya. Akashi benar-benar menjengkelkan. Apa sebegitu tingginya harga diri dan gengsi seorang Akashi Seijuurou sampai-sampai tidak mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Seolah-olah ketika Akashi mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Akashi sudah dipermalukan begitu rupa.

"Dasar!" bentak Kuroko lepas kendali. Didapatinya Akashi menatapnya dengan air wajah kaget, tapi kemudian langsung berganti kaku. Kuroko mendengus, Akashi adalah aktor yang sempurna. "Setidaknya kamu tidak menganggap seakan-akan semuanya salahmu—"

"Semuanya salahku, Tetsuya." Kuroko meneguk ludah begitu sadar Akashi menatapnya dengan garang. "Aku juga sudah memberitahukan _itu _padamu. Apa kau terkena amnesia dadakan?"

Sembari menghela napas, dikumpulkannya kekuatan banyak-banyak. Kuroko sangat membutuhkan kekuatan super hanya untuk bertatap muka dengan Akashi. Karena Kuroko yakin, banyak orang yang memilih mundur ketika menatap Akashi. Akashi terlalu menyeramkan untuk manusia biasa.

_Dasar iblis merah! _gerutu Kuroko panas.

"Tapi, kan, kau tidak harus tidak berteman, Akashi-kun." Kuroko menatap tepat ke mata Akashi, walaupun takut-takut. Akashi selalu mempunyai senjata baru, yang sanggup mematikan orang—siapapun itu, yang berani berdiri di hadapannya. "Jangan terlalu kerasa kepala seperti ini. Pasti ada yang mau jadi temanmu, Akashi-kun. Jangan selalu _merasa _tidak ada yang pantas menjadi temanmu."

Akashi tertawa mengejek. Dan Kuroko paham Akashi semakin berbahaya—sebenarnya Akashi selalu berbahaya. Tatapan Akashi meruncing dan menusuk. Seolah-olah siap membunuh. "_Merasa?_" ulangnya, mengejek kata yang dilontarkan Kuroko. "Memang tidak ada yang mau, Tetsuya. Dan masa bodoh dengan teman. Aku tidak peduli."

Kuroko mengambil napas banyak-banyak. Tekanan di balkon apartemen Akashi terlalu kentara. Dan oksigen seolah sudah habis diserap Akashi seorang diri. "Aku mau jadi temanmu, Akashi-kun. Kupikir kau sudah tahu."

Diam yang lama. Kuroko pikir, Akashi akan menyemprotnya dengan kalimat-kalimat pedas dan berakhir dirinya yang jatuh dari balkon, lalu mati. Tapi Kuroko sadar, Akashi bukanlah orang yang seburuk itu—walaupun Akashi memang seburuk itu.

"Biar kukatakan padamu, Tetsuya," kata Akashi akhirnya. Dalam jeda, Kuroko melihat Akashi menghirup oksigen lamat-lamat, seperti sedang menghirup bau kota dengan khidmat. "_Mereka_—dan semua orang, mengatakan aku adalah api. Menghancurkan dan menghanguskan segalanya—Kuroko, dengarkan aku dulu, oke?"

Kuroko mengangguk setuju, tidak jadi menyela atau apapun. Nyawanya terlalu berharga untuk hilang hanya karena membantah Akashi Seijuurou. "Semuanya bahkan setuju untuk memadamkan api itu, bahkan sejak api itu belum sempat tahu arti menerangi." Akashi terlihat sedang menatap awan pekat dengan gusar. "Kau paham, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko mengangguk lagi. Dia paham—sepenuhnya paham dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Tapi, dia tidak tahu kenapa peran seperti itu dimainkan oleh Akashi. AKash

"Karena aku tidak pantas untuk apapun, Tetsuya. Apa kau tidak paham?"

Ditatap Akashi dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat membuat Kuroko mengangguk dengan cepat. "Aku paham, Akashi-kun."

"Bagus," sahut Akashi sembari tersenyum..._sakit? _Tapi sekali lagi, Akashi adalah aktor hebat yang sempurna. Senyum itu berganti dengan mata heterokrom berkilat dan senyum paruh yang mengerikan. "Seharusnya, kau sudah tahu artinya, Tetsuya."

* * *

_Api itu sudah padam._

_Terkelupas bersama senyap malam._

_Api itu sudah musnah._

_Menanggalkan semua rasa gundah._

* * *

Makam Akashi Seijuurou masih baru. Tapi rasanya, orang yang sudah tidak lagi mungkin membuka mata itu sudah pergi bertahun-tahun lamanya. Sunyi dan dilupakan. Seakan memang sharusnya begitu. Akashi dimakamkan pagi tadi. Tidak ada keluarga. Tidak ada saudara. Tidak ada siapa-siapa yang mengenal Akashi.

Yang Kuroko tahu, dia berdiri dengan goyah, menatap lama makam Akashi Seijuurou. Lalu, ketika Akashi sudah dimakamkan, Kuroko sendiri, dengan semua kesedihan dan kegetirannya. Kemudian, diantara kesunyian, Kuroko mendengar langkah kaki gusar.

Ada empat laki-laki yang mendatangi makam Akashi Seijuurou dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Kuroko tidak mengenalnya. Akashi juga belum pernah mengenalkan siapapun pada Kuroko. Tapi, ketika keempat laki-laki itu menatap Kuroko, mereka seperti merasa lega—entah karena apa.

Sebelum keempat laki-laki itu pergi, mereka berbincang dengan Kuroko—yang disadari Kuroko mereka sudah pergi dua jam yang lalu. Mereka tidak berbicara banyak, hanya sekadar bertanya seputar Akashi Seijuurou. Mereka sempat kenal dengan Akashi, sebelum Akashi lenyap, seakan menghilang begitu saja.

"_Dia memang terlihat menyeramkan. Tapi aku tahu, Akashicchi adalah orang yang baik." _Aku seorang yang mengaku bernama Kise Ryouta.

"_Aku akui, dia hebat. Bahkan sangat hebat. Bukannya aku peduli atau apa, tapi dia memang kadang-kadang baik." _Midorima Shintarou yang mengatakannya.

"_Aku tidak begitu suka dengan Akashi—maksudku saat Akashi dalam keadaan absolut. Kau pasti tahu. Dia menjengkelkan." _Aomine Daiki menukas dengan gusar, Kuroko yakin.

"_Kupikir dia memang menakutkan. Tapi dia sangat hebat." _Laki-laki berpostur tinggi itu berucap singkat, Murasakibara Atsushi.

Yang Kuroko dengar dari mereka, Akashi memang sudah terlihat menyeramkan sejak mereka kenal. Meski begitu, mereka tidak pernah benar-benar menjauhi Akashi. Mereka mengaku, Akashi bukan orang yang disukai—Akashi benar-benar dibenci. Sampai Akashi kemudian menghilang dan beberapa bulan kemudian, kematiannya membuat mereka terkaget-kaget.

Kuroko Tetsuya menghela napas. Dia bahkan masih setia menemani Akashi, takut kalau-kalau Akashi juga hilang tidak berbekas dari ingatannya. Akashi bukan orang yang buruk. Kuroko sangat yakin dengan itu.

Kematian Akashi murni bunuh diri. Kuroko yang mendapat kabar itu dari tetangga di apartemen Akashi, Momoi Satsuki. Dua hari sebelum kematiannya, Akashi memang terlihat mengurung diri di apartemen. Dan kemudian, mayatnya ditemukan di atap apartemen, dengan tubuh berlumuran darah. Ada pisau di tangan kanan Akashi dan lilin yang sudah padam ditemukan tidak jauh dari tubuh Akashi. Pemantik api tergeletak di dekat lilin yang bekas dibakar singkat.

Kuroko datang melihat mayat Akashi. Dan Kuroko sangat terluka melihat Akashi yang sudah tidak lagi bernyawa. Hatinya jatuh dan rasanya sangat sesak. Bahkan, Kuroko saat itu tidak ingat apa dia bisa mengambil napas dengan baik.

Mengingatnya saja membuat Kuroko menangis. Disentuhnya nisan Akashi dengan tangan gemetar. Masih belum percaya Akashi Seijuurou mati bunuh diri. Tapi saat Kuroko memikirkannya lagi. Memikirkan semuanya, rasanya sudah begitu jelas.

_Mati bunuh diri. Pemantik api. Lilin yang sudah padam._

Itu artinya...,

_Api yang belum sempat menerangi sudah padam. Benar-benar padam._

Seperti yang diharapkan semua orang. Seperti yang sudah direncanakan Akashi sejak lama; menghapus alasannya untuk hidup.

* * *

Terlalu banyak luka. Aku adalah sumber luka terbesar yang kusadari kemudian.

Harapan adalah sesuatu yang _hidup. _Aku ingin sekali berharap, tapi lantas akau tahu. Aku adalah luka yang sama sekali tidak boleh berharap.

Maka, saat kutahu semuanya akan terluka dan semuanya berharap luka segera hilang, aku membulatkan tekad yang sudah kupersiapkan untuk kulakukan suatu hari nanti.

Dan ternyata, suatu hari nanti adalah hari ini.

Aku adalah luka. Tapi, aku juga terluka. Rasanya ternyata lebih dari sekadar sakit. Dan mungkin saja, mereka sangat menderita karenaku.

Aku ingat apa yang mereka katakan padaku, pada ingatan pertamaku.

_Api adalah sesuatu yang buruk. Matilah. Matilah api itu sesegera mungkin. Maka, hilanglah luka._

Dan hari ini, kurasakan sakit yang sudah sekian lama menerjangku, tanpa ampun. Untuk terakhir kalinya, biarkan aku merasakan sakit luar biasa agar aku tidak menyesal.

Aku tidak ingin _dia _ikut terluka. Tidak ingin _mereka _merasakan lara.

Aku tersenyum.

_Api itu sudah padam. Tidak akan menyala lagi. []_

* * *

Terimakasih sudah baca ff saya-yang abal-abal ini.

Maaf lagi kalau banyak yang salah, saya suka bikin masalah juga soalnya *ini apa lagi*

Sekian dulu, ya:)


End file.
